1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding structures and more particularly pertains to a trash bag holding frame for holding the mouth of a flexible bag in an open configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,118; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,778; U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,445; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a trash bag holding frame for holding the mouth of a flexible in an open configuration which includes a hoop having a pair of lateral arms pivotally mounted thereto, wherein the lateral arms each comprise a curved length of tubing having a semi-cylindrical cross section engagable over the hoop to capture the mouth of the bag between the arms and the hoop.
In these respects, the trash bag holding frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding the mouth of a flexible bag in an open configuration.